This invention relates generally to braking systems for in-line skates and more particularly to high heat transfer braking systems capable of simultaneously applying braking forces to multiple skate wheels.
In-line roller skates such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,058 to B. J. Olson have become increasingly popular for fitness, recreational, and competitive skating. The in-line roller skates enable skaters to achieve high skating speeds, particularly when skating outdoors on hilly terrain. A number of prior art braking devices have become available in an attempt to provide brakes which develop substantial braking forces that are required for safe operation under such conditions. Examples of various prior art brakes are illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 1,402,010 1/1922 Ormiston 280/11.2 1,956,433 4/1934 Young 188/77 3,224,785 12/1965 Stevenson 280/11.2 3,811,542 5/1974 Hamrick et al. 188/259 3,828,895 8/1974 Boaz 188/77R 4,033,433 7/1977 Kirk 188/25 4,275,895 6/1981 Edwards 280/11.2 4,943,072 7/1990 Henig 280/11.2 5,183,275 2/1993 Hoskin 280/11.2 5,226,673 7/1993 Cech 280/11.2 5,351,974 10/1994 Cech 280/11.2 5,375,859 12/1994 Peck et al. 280/11.2 5,388,844 2/1995 Pellegrini et al. 280/11.2 5,411,276 5/1995 Moldenhauer 280/11.2 5,511,805 4/1996 McGrath 280/11.2 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,276 applies braking forces to two adjacent wheels on an in-line skate using two different braking rollers with each braking roller contacting a different skate wheel. Each of the braking rollers has a brake pad applied to the surface of the braking roller which also contacts the skate wheel surface. The net result is that the heated surface of the braking roller contacts the skate wheel surface to overheat skate wheel during heavy brake usage and one of the skate wheels being braked can stop turning without the other skate wheel stopping to not only reduce the braking efficiency of the braking of the skate but also cause uneven wearing of the skate wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,805 is not a braking device that is user applied, but rather, is used to retard the turning of the skate wheels while the user is learning to skate. Additional conventional braking devices are used to actually stop the skate.
The other prior art braking devices apply the braking forces to a single rotating member. First of all, this limits the amount of braking forces that can be applied to the skate. Secondly, the heat generated by the braking device is typically absorbed in the braking device itself which heats the skate wheel because of the contact between the skate wheel and the braking device. Because relatively large amounts of heat are generated and because the skate wheels are usually made of a resilient elastomer material, these prior art braking devices frequently damaged the skate wheel against which the braking forces were applied. Moreover, the limited heat dissipation achieved with these prior art systems contributed to increased wear of the braking device itself. As a result, the prior art has not been able to adequately brake in-line roller skates.